April's Fools
by Monkey and Music Lover
Summary: It's April Fool's and the two lovers seem to be hungry for each other everyday, but when a 'joke' is taken seriously the day doesnt end as good as they hoped. T for suggestions
1. April's Fools

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House**

**A/N: Alright, this isnt my usually HAPPY holiday but not every holiday is full of happiness, though today in class April Fool's was definitely fun. LOL Anyways I hope you all like it and thanks to my beta** AmericanChick** for beta-ing this story, and this will be directly linked to the easter story I'll be putting up on Sunday, so after you read I'll let you guys decide if you want me to just update this story with the new chapter or if you guys want me to post another one shot. Please enjoy**

* * *

The sun barely made it through the windows early April 1st. It was only 6 am, but House and Cuddy had long been up. Giggles could be heard from under their blanket as Cuddy hovered over House and kissed his neck, cheek and jaw as she made her way up to his lips. House threw the blanket off from over their heads and sat up, leaning against the headboard, as Cuddy stayed straddled on him and they kissed deeply after their, now, daily morning delight.

"Get off," House groaned softly as he continued to respond to Cuddy's light kisses around his mouth. "I need to get ready to go to work," He told her and instantly the kisses stopped. He opened his eyes and saw his girlfriend looking at him in disbelief as she visibly panted trying to catch the breath she lost the second she woke up. House smiled slyly, "April fools."

Cuddy narrowed her eyes in mock anger as she growled and pounced on House causing him to slide onto his back. She sat down right below his stomach made sure she was properly straddled to him. She held him down by the shoulders and continued to glare. She then moved down until their faces were mere centimeters apart and they could feel the other breathing on their swollen lips.

"Don't ever joke about that again," Her voice was still hoarse, another result from their early morning routine, and she spoke threateningly. She saw House was not affected by her hallow threat but she continued to stare him down for another moment before giving him a deep, forceful kiss. Then, once she felt his arms wrap back around her waist, from the corner of her eye she glanced at the time and quickly hopped off him and made her way to the bathroom. "Well I have to get ready for work now."

House stayed on his back for a few minutes before quickly getting up and limping into the bathroom. He saw that Cuddy was already in the shower washing up, she was seriously about leaving early that morning. He threw his cane onto the bed and held onto the sink as he limped towards the steam covered shower. He quickly opened the door and pinned his lover against the wall.

"You truly are an insufferable, risqué, teasing minx," He told her and saw her quick look of surprise turn into a smirk and she chuckled. "You're going to pay," He told her before he quickly began to attack her neck as the hot bathroom quickly began to turn into a foggy abyss of steam.

--

The couple continued to kiss with pecks as Cuddy, now dressed in risqué clothes, for work. She put her hands in between them in a weak effort to push him off lightly, but his grip around her waist only grew stronger as he pushed her against the door. She closed her eyes as she felt his sensuous lips on her own. But it was already 7:30 and she had to get to work. Quickly, she got in between them and got him off long enough to open the door.

"Sorry, sweetie, but I really need to go," She waved goodbye to Marina, who was probably the only person who knew of their relationship, before giving House a chaste on the kiss and running out of their home before he could get his greedy, lustful hands on her again. She didn't know how much longer she could resist him if he came onto her again.

--

House and Cuddy walked out of her personal bathroom after a quick office quickie, she had no idea what was wrong with her. She suddenly just could not keep her hands off of House, her hormones were going crazy. House suggested it was her body telling her she was going through the change and she nearly killed him.

"Doesn't make you any less sexy," House spoke as he stood behind her, his hands on her waist knowing very well her door was locked and blinds were closed. "If anything they make you hotter." He whispered into her ear and kissed her mindfully behind her ears, she loved when he did that, it just tickled her so much.

"Drop the subject or Little House will drop and never rise again," Cuddy said as she leaned into House's kisses. Why did he have to know what turned her on so well? She heard footsteps outside her door and quickly pushed House away. "I don't want to hear your stupid excuses House! Go and do Clinic duty or you're fired and trust me the board has been dying for a reason to kick your ass out of here."

"They'd fire you before they'd fire me," They heard the knock. "Now if you don't mind I have actual patient's lives to save, not your idiots with runny noses." He yelled in mock anger as they exchanged a quick kiss and a mouthed a 'see you later' and a wink.

"If you aren't in the Clinic in thirty minutes House, I swear to god," She yelled and simply winked back in response. "Now get your ass out of my office and if you break in here again and try to forge my signature I will turn your ass into the cops." She opened the door letting House out and acted surprise to see a doctor standing there in shock and fear of his boss.

House limped out and smirked when he heard Cuddy giving a false apology to the employee unlucky enough to hear their fake fight. He finally found the benefits of dating the boss and it certainly wasn't any professional benefits. April fool's Day was going to be more fun then he thought.

--

After several meetings, Cuddy sat down at her desk to relax. For some strange reason, she's been feeling nauseous and made an appointment with one of the doctors for later. She closed her eyes for a moment and felt completely tranquil. She put her feet up on her now paper cleared desk and laid back. Suddenly, there was a tickle at the back of her ankle, great another paper. Quickly, she sat up straight and saw that it was nothing but a mere note. She unfolded it and her eyes grew wide in disbelief.

_I couldn't help but notice how hot you look today, if you're interested come and see me in my office; still smoking, Wilson._

Her eyes scanned the paper several times. Was Wilson really getting a schoolboy crush on her? But she was dating House – though no one really no but Marina and them. Wilson wouldn't really hit on her, not knowing that House had feelings for her. Maybe she had him pegged as a good friend when really he was a bastard. Nonetheless, she had to go find out so she quickly stood up and made her way to the elevator.

Uncaringly, she interrupted his session with a patient, but immediately stopped in her tracks. Wilson looked at her in confusion before continuing his conversation with a bit of hesitation. She waited patiently in the back of the room, but made it very clear to Wilson that she needed him to finish up. He quickly dismissed his patient with a smile before turning to Cuddy curiously with a cocked brow.

"Did you write this?" She asked him hastily shoving the note in his face. She looked a bit nervous, Wilson was one of her best friends and she'd feel foolish if the nice, sweet, sensitive man she thought he was turned out to be an evil, girl stealing jerk – it couldn't be possible.

Wilson blushed and his mouth fell open. "Yes," He admitted and Cuddy groaned but he quickly added, "How in the world did you find it?" That caused Cuddy to look at him in confusion once more. "I mean, I showed it to House but—"

Cuddy quickly noticed a new pin on Wilson's jacket. She cocked her brow and pointed to it mouthing "House". Wilson looked down at the American Flag pin and nodded bewildered as he eyed her curiously. An angry, vengeful and clever smile suddenly appeared on Cuddy's face as she took the pin off of Wilson and leaving without a hint.

"Oh well Wilson," Cuddy lowered her voice seductively as she spoke into the pin. "I guess it's time I admit that I've always had a crush on you and have had a few, spicy fantasies about you. When I told you it was about House, it was always about you. I mean you are just so damn sexy." She continued to speak as she made her way to House's office. Then she crept in cryptically before going on. "We just need to get that pin off so House doesn't hear anymore," She spoke in her normal, angry tone as she looked at an astonished House, who quickly turned her way and smirked.

"April fools," House smiled innocent. "You don't really have fantasies about Wilson right, because if you were willing to do a few things I wouldn't mind—" He was cut off when his girlfriend tossed him the American Flag pin that he had hidden the microphone in, he knew that was a little too obvious but he didn't mind getting caught.

"I'm gonna get you back," She warned with a smile as she pointed to him and slowly walked backwards. "Before today ends I _will_ get you." She glared and suddenly her watch went off and with one last stare Cuddy left, it was time for her appointment.

--

That night, as they lay in bed exhausted, Cuddy smiled as they both stared up at the ceiling. Today had been their most active day and Cuddy had yet to get back at House for the Wilson fiasco. She smiled as she hopped back on House's abdomen and kissed his chest up to his waiting lips. She gave him a soft, chaste kiss before her phone rang and she quickly got off to answer, completely ignoring his protest.

"Hello?" She answered shushing him by motioning that it was someone from PPTH. "Ah, yes, I'm receiving the fax now." She spoke to the doctor she saw that afternoon. "Alright, well calm down, I'm reading it now." Cuddy chuckled at the enthusiasm she was hearing. She read the fax and her mouth dropped open. "Yeah I just read it, it is great news. Thanks so much." She smiled as she hung up and held the phone close to her heart.

She read over the fax again before walking back into the bedroom where her wonderful boyfriend waited for her, in a sexy pose. She gave him a small smile before sitting on the bed and it didn't take House long to look at her curiously as she continued to do nothing but smile at him.

"Okay, what I do this time?" He asked cautiously not wanting to get injured in anyway shape or form. He knew that lately, his girl has been very patient and he was too afraid to make her burst in case she decides to punish him extremely.

"House, what do you think about another addition to this thing we have," She asked unsure of what they really had. She didn't want to scare him away but she didn't want him to think it was just a fling to her because it was far from that, especially for her.

House looked at Cuddy in surprise with wide eyes. He was speechless, for once in his life, and couldn't seem to find the right words to say. Cuddy bit her lip at his silence thinking that he wasn't okay with the idea. Quickly she looked away, hiding the disappointment in her eyes and forced out a soft chuckle.

"April fool's," She said softly and quickly retreated under the covers. "Well, there, I got you back," She laughed nervously and heard House chuckle back and believed that he accepted her quick cover up. "Well goodnight," She quickly greeted before turning her back to him.

"Goodnight," House said softly and lay down turning his back to hers, he was glad she had admitted her prank early. It had saved him the embarrassment of telling her how he really felt about having a baby, but it had disappointed him too and his gut twists.

Both unaware of what the other thought lay awake for several hours. House couldn't get the thought of the baby out of his head and Cuddy was trying to get over her disappointment from House's reaction. She really thought he had taken a liking to Rachel and meant he wouldn't mind kids. But she couldn't be right all the time. So as the night progressed, Cuddy clung onto the paper and House formed a plot in his head, and the two stayed silent. If only they just knew.

* * *

**A/N: So ya, it was angst but I hope you all like it. Please review and and tell me if you want me to just update this and make it a two-shot or post another one-shot.**

**-Jess**


	2. Good Sunday

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House**

**A/N: Super sorry for the delay everyone!!!! On Saturday we were like trapped at Walmart and then on Easter, we only have 2 computers and 3 women who need it desperately. Guess who the youngest child in the family is and doesnt get power over anything? So ya super sorry dont hate me!  
**

** Alright, here is the ending of this two-shot but dont fret. Thanks to **I luv ewansmile **I shall be writing an alternate ending with her really cute fluff idea. So you should all review or PM her a big thank you XD lol. This is un-beta-ed because right now for me its 5 am and I know for a fact that I will do a bad job regardless so I wont even try right now. LOL but if you see any mistakes please do tell me so I can change it. I'll probably read over this later and find a few things later.**

* * *

House held his girlfriend and kissed her after their holiday treat, though he had to convince her for the first time ever. Cuddy refused House's come on at least 5 times before he started showing her how well it would feel, she's been turning him down since April Fool's day and it puzzled him. Did he do something wrong? Nonetheless, he had a mission in mind and he wasn't going to stop until it was completed: knock up his girlfriend.

"I have to get ready to go down to the children's center for the Easter Egg Hunt," Cuddy said dully as she pushed away her boyfriend and got up to leave. His silence hurt her the other day and the fact that he continues to act like she hadn't brought up the subject hurt more, maybe she was wrong about the type of man House was, if he was a man, or maybe he's a mouse. "You better get ready soon," She said before disappearing into the bathroom.

House gave a big sigh. He must have really done something to piss her off this bad. She's been so distant with him lately and every time he tries to do anything remotely intimate she brushes him off and gives him an excuse. She sure was giving his ego and prides a big kick in the ass. Hopefully after the Easter egg hunt he'll be able to get to the bottom of their relationship relapse, it was far too early for that.

--

Rachel ran up to House - who was forced to sit in the sidelines watching Rachel and all the kids running around - trying her best to hold the special egg she found. Cuddy followed behind her daughter holding the basket full of eggs, she wasn't sure if Rachel would be able to add another egg in this if they stuffed it and broke the plastic casing.

"Dada," Rachel cooed as she held the egg up to her father figure. "Lookie," The young girl smiled as she held up the golden egg and her smile only widened when House picked her up and set her gently on his lap. She held it closer to him and snuggled into his chest.

"No, Rach," House shook his head. Over the past few months he started to grow a liking to the curious child. "This is your egg sweetie and you have to keep it," He winked knowing exactly what finding the golden egg meant and he didn't want to take the credit he wanted the angel on his lap to get the pleasure of claiming the prize.

Cuddy stood a few feet away as she watched her daughter and boyfriend interact. That man and Gregory House could not be the same person. The man in front of her seemed to be a loving, kindhearted man while Gregory House was a cold, manipulative, con man who can fool any woman into thinking anything he wanted or needed them to think. God, how could she be one of those idiotic women who are so easily fooled.

"Hey Rachel," Cuddy called out as she came and joined the duo. "House can empty the basket a little and we can continue to go hunting, would you like that?" She asked her daughter, not paying the slightest attention to House. She saw her daughter nod happily and before picking her up, she poured a few dozen eggs in a backpack House had expertly told her to bring, how many of these has he been to?

--

"Hurry, go hide all the treats before mommy comes in," House whispered to Rachel who eagerly ran to her room with the bag of candy dragging behind her. He hid a smile and looked out to watch as Cuddy put the tricycle Rachel had won with the golden egg, amongst other prizes she had won, in the garage. House leaned over and peaked at what had been hidden their storage garage and smirked. That child sure had a keen eye for finding eggs. "Need help?" He called out and got a simple wave of the hand as a response, he furrowed his brows in frustration.

Cuddy patted her hands as she looked at her even fuller garage, where did all this stuff come from? She sighed and smiled at the thought of adding more baby things in the already packed storage area. She could picture it all now: old baby toys hanging on shelves, cribs everywhere and a box of old unwanted toys with baby clothes. Then she remembered the silence she received from her baby's daddy and then suddenly her dreams were crushed.

Patiently, House sat on the couch in the living room waiting to confront his suddenly emotional girlfriend. He heard the door open and close, and he cleared his throat as he saw his Lisa begin to walk passed him. She stopped in her tracks, knowing he wanted to talk and she was ready to make him listen. She sat down on the couch chair adjacent to him and they sat silently for a moment.

In the intense silence, they could easily hear Rachel playing with her dolls and a few candy wrappers get crinkled and thrown anywhere. Neither of them moved or flinched as they had their silent show down. They both knew that the future of their, so far, amazing relationship was based on this one conversation. Yes, they have fought before and bickered but this one, silent and brewing fight seemed to be the one that would decide whether they were fit and made to stay together or if they were too complicated to ever work out seriously.

"What's your problem?" House blurted and instantly regretted his mistake of talking first. They both knew they were off to a rough start, but they wanted to fix it, both of them, whether or not they were to stay together was still not in their hands.

Cuddy stayed silent for a moment and finally decided to tell him. "You don't want our child, that's what's wrong." She whispered-yelled, not wanting her daughter to hear, and suddenly jumped out of her seat, "I seriously thought that you changed and you wouldn't mind the idea of having kids, especially since you _know_ I want them but I was apparently wrong and no matter what you say I am _not _terminating this child." She was responded once again with silence and she furrowed her brows angrily. "If you want me to choose between you two right now, I will tell you to just pack your bags." She quickly turned away knowing that the second their gazes met she would take back every word.

House was a bit hurt by her words, but didn't blame her. If their positions were switched he knew he'd feel the same way but she misunderstood him, why didn't she just ask? Slowly, he limped towards her and turned her around, then forced her into a kiss. Instead of getting pushed away like he assumed, she responded weakly, but didn't provoke it. Nonetheless, the kiss grew hotter and the couple backed up towards the couch where they fell atop each other. What everyone said about angry making-out was the best kind making-out as well as make-up. They continued to kiss each other until their need for oxygen took over.

"Why would you think I'd want you to terminate the baby," House finally asked softly as Cuddy hovered on top of him and it was her turn to be speechless. He gave a faint smile before spooning him in his arms and let her snuggle into his neck. He began to rub her stomach lovingly and smirked, "Whatever you do little tike, don't be like your mother and jump to conclusions." He chuckled.

Cuddy sat up from her position and looked him in the eyes, "You want me to keep it?" She wanted – scratch that – needed confirmation, but a simple ghost smile from House was enough to tell her that he was ready to take that step with her. Her eyes glistened as she looked at him and suddenly, she pounced and gave him a deep kiss and leaned into his embrace, how she got such a closet romantic she'll never know.

"Can we have make-up sex now?" God why did he need to ruin every moment they share?

* * *

**A/N: Yes I know this was short but like I said, its 5 am, I'm tired and yea, I wanted to get this up. Please do review and tell me what you think and I'll post the alternate ending after I update Reunion Catastrophe - I cant play favorites now. Thanks for reading!  
**

**-Jess**


	3. Eggs

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own House**

**A/N: O. M. G. I HAVE NOT HAD A COMPUTER FOR THE LAST FOUR DAYS AND I PRACTICALLY DIED! SO SORRY I DIDNT UPDATE! I SHALL NEVER STAY ANYWHERE WITH NO INTERNET EVER AGAIN Lololol well at least I got to experience my soon to be new home lol. sorry for the delay, but hey I got it done didnt i :D Here is the Alternative Easter story ending once again thanks to **I luv ewansmile **for the fabulous idea!!! I hope I didnt disappoint you Ewan and all please enjoy.****  
**

* * *

House refused to release his captive girlfriend as he kissed her after their normal morning routine, though he had to convince her to join him. Ever since her April fool's "joke" she's been acting really weird, but she had no idea he knew it wasn't a joke. At first, he was going to try to get Cuddy pregnant, after their awkward moment he thought it was the next logical step, but he was a bit hurt to find out that it was true. Cuddy was pregnant and she didn't tell him. He understood though, with his reaction so he knew what he had to do. Convince her otherwise.

"House, get off," Cuddy pushed him away not at all seduced by his kisses, though she had just finished moaning his name like a haunting ghost. "We have to get ready for the Easter egg hunt at the children's center and I expect you to behave." She told him as she threw on her robe and locked herself in the bathroom for what House knew was going to be two hours.

With a sigh, he knew this was going to be much tougher than he assumed. Maybe he could change in her mind at the egg hunt. He didn't want to tell her he knew her secret, he wanted her to tell him. There needed to be trust in any relationship and he needed her to trust him as much as he trusted her and he was willing to do anything to have it that way.

--

House, in spite of his leg, insisted that Cuddy stay seated at the table with the other moms and he'd take Rachel around to gather eggs. Surprising they were extremely successful, mostly because Rachel found the eggs while he stayed not too far behind so she didn't have to carry a lot. He turned occasional and watched as Cuddy sat watching them intensively as she pretended to converse with some of the other mothers.

"Mama," He suddenly heard Rachel exclaimed. He turned to see the little kid begin to run towards her mother energetically. He struggled to keep up with the young child. "Look, for you" He heard her as he neared them and he saw the baby hold out a golden egg to her mother.

"Thank you, Rachel," Cuddy cooed over her thoughtful daughter. "But I think you should keep, there might be a prize," She whispered knowingly, she wanted it to be a surprise. "Now why don't you go and keep looking for eggs." With a smile she hugged her loving daughter before House poured a few eggs onto the table.

"Come on munchkin," House nearly threw Rachel over his shoulder after he poured the eggs out, and she laughed energetically. "Let's go find more eggs and then we can share all the candy," He whispered as he limped back onto the battle field full of competitive and selfish children.

"I wish my husband was that close to our kids," One of the mothers told Cuddy while slapping her lazy ass husband's stomach. "You're a real lucky lady to have such a caring and involved husband. Where'd you find him, I might get me one." She joked.

"Yeah," Cuddy whispered as she furrowed her brows a bit hurt and at the same time confused on House's behavior. She knew he and Rachel had bonded a bit but she never pictured him like this. "I am a little lucky I guess."

--

Once they arrived home, Cuddy began to pack the prizes Rachel had into the garage. Where that girl gets her hawk eyes, she'll never know. She glanced at House as he whispered something cryptic into her daughter's ear which made her run off happily. How could House be this complex? He was like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde. Two completely different people in the same body, it was bewildering.

Nonetheless, she finished her job, though with a grim thought, and went into the house. She was ambushed by House who wrapped his arms around her waist and began to attack her next with slobbery kisses, like an old dog. She let out a soft moan when he sucked on the part he knew she loved so much, but not a moment too soon, she got control of her body and pulled away.

"I was called into the office, I have to go to work," She told him with a blush as she rushed to the bedroom to change. No matter how mad she was at him, she knew that once he got his hands on her he'd be too hard for her resist and he'd have her eating out of his hands in a matter of hours and she wasn't doing that to herself.

After getting dressed she came out to see House and Rachel sitting on the couch with a secretive look on their face as they smiled at her. She ignored it and put her suspicion on hold for the moment, she'd get to the bottom of it later. Right now, she just had to get out of there before House had a chance to sink his horny teeth into her.

"Well, I'm sure you and Rachel can handle each other." She said as she gave Rachel a kiss on the cheek goodbye and House one of the forehead. "I'll be back later, just order pizza or something." She told them uncaringly, as she rushed out with her shoes in her hands when she saw House stand up. No chances were allowed when it meant war.

--

Cuddy was relieved to get into work and away from House. It was supposed to be her day off, but that was the last thing she needed at the moment. She needed to bury herself in her work for the next few hours, maybe days. She had to think of some way to get House to change his mind about kids. He did love Rachel and after everything they went through, how hard would it really be?

With a sigh, she pushed it behind her head as she walked into her office, ignoring the confused gazes she received from her employees. When she walked in, she came to a halt just a few feet away from her desk and raised her brow suspiciously at the Easter basket on her desk. She saw a card and snatched it before reading it.

_Enjoy the sweet cavity producers._

_-Your lover_

She rolled her eyes. Of course, he'd do something idiotically nice. But chocolate was chocolate and he knew that at the right moments she loved her chocolate and that was definitely the right moment. So she peaked into the basket and sighed as she saw there were very few eggs. Well few were better than none with it came to House and sharing sweets.

As she worked the hours, she slowly savored every piece of chocolate that was left for her. Once it was almost time to go home she checked the basket for one more egg and saw it was empty. With a shrug she decided to call it a day and picked up the basket. When she did, she felt that it was a few ounces heavier than it should have been. She placed it back on her desk curiously.

She looked into the basket and began to pull out the confetti and spotted three eggs. One pink, one blue and one that was half blue and half pink, and they were real eggs not just plastic ones. What was House up to, she wondered. There was really only one way to find out.

Uncaringly, she grabbed the pink egg and cracked it open hoping that it wasn't filled, but it was. But instead of yellow and clear goo coming out, a paper fell out. She picked it up and suddenly her eyes grew wide and filled with surprised tears.

_I would love her if she was a girl._

She cracked open the blue one, guessing what it would say and she was right. The smile widened and a tear finally slid down her cheek as she read the words she knew she'd find.

_I'd love the tike if it were a boy._

After a moment of reading the two notes, she looked at the last egg a bit confused. She reached in and looked at the egg. She tried to figure out what it might say, and after giving up she cracked it on her desk and a few more tears fell as she read this as the smile turned into a joyous grin.

_But I would love them more if you had twins._

--

That night, she came home to find Rachel asleep in her bed with House holding onto her protectively. They must have taken a last afternoon nap and probably won't wake up till morning. Nonetheless, Cuddy dropped everything she had and got into the bed behind House and wrapped her arms around his large waist. She felt him twitch and knew he was awake as she let a tear fall into his shirt.

"I really hate you," She whispered which caused him to turn around cautiously, not to wake Rachel, and looked at her confused. "You leave me presents in my office that could get us caught. You make the mothers envy me when they see you with Rachel," She shook her head and smiled at him. "And you make it almost impossible for me to hate you, let alone be mad at you." They shared a soft chuckle. "God, why do you have to be such an ass?"

* * *

**A/N: Once again Ik it was short and I'm super sorry but I hope you all like it! :D Happy late Easter and April Fools, and hey its called April's Fools so if anyone knows any holidays Idk about tell me and I'll try to write a chapter on it lol  
**

**-Jess**


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Hey guys, sorry to disappoint anyone who was looking for an update, but I just wanted to tell you guys I sort of stepped away for Fanfiction, not permanently, and have started writing original short stories. They are mostly here on my blog: jmvic . blogspot . com and I'd love if you guys read, commented, gave me feedback, etc. And if you do want me to continue FF, shoot me some ideas and I'll see what I can do. :) Thanks!**

**-Jess**


End file.
